


Five texts that should have given them away (and one that did)

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five texts that should have given them away (and one that did)

1.

 

McGee had recently set up a group-thing that, if Gibbs understood correctly, meant that text messages were delivered to all members of the team at once instead of to just one person. Gibbs, having just barely mastered the art of texting, was wary of this new thing, but from the messages he'd received so far, could see the benefit of not having to call each separate member of the team to share useful information easily relayed by text. Except a few of course.

 

_"Out of beer. Will pick up more. See you at home, babe."_

 

Tony just grinned as McGee asked him who he'd actually meant to text the message they'd all received the previous evening. Hadn't Tony promised to help Gibbs clear his basement that night?

 

 

2.

Bishop was surprised and curious at the text they'd received from Tony earlier that morning.

 

_"You finished the toothpaste, I had to get more at the shop. So it's your fault I'm late, you can't be mad at me."_

 

She could understand that Tony didn't like to be late, Gibbs was seldom graceful in accepting tardiness. But why would whoever had finished Tony's toothpaste be mad at him for it?

 

 

3. 

Ducky huffed at the text they received late that afternoon, but smiled at the Tony-ishness of it.

 

_"Loved the movie last night. More tonight. No need to wear any jammies. I'll keep you warm again."_

 

Ducky wondered whom Tony was inviting to a movie night, because he thought he'd picked up something about Tony going over to Gibbs' for pizza and beer that evening?

 

 

4.

Abby laughed when she saw the text, then frowned. Who would Tony have meant to send this to?

 

_"Did I ever tell you that I love your tongue? That was the best wake-up call ever!"_

 

When questioned, Tony just smiled lasciviously and would not give away any information about this new girlfriend of his.

 

 

5.

Gibbs bellowed at Tony across the bullpen that he should learn the appropriate use of the group-thing soon or Gibbs would get McGee to shut it down.

 

_"Just wanted to let you know that I love you."_

 

"Sorry, Boss," DiNozzo said, not sounding at all contrite, a satisfied smile gracing his face. 

 

 

6.

The team looked at their phones curiously when they received another text shortly after that last one.

 

_"Love you too, Tony."_

 

Before they had the chance to process the message and the sender, they saw Gibbs get up, walk over to Tony's desk and kiss him gently on the lips before going for coffee.

 


End file.
